UAV Drone
UAV Drones refers to several type of remote-operated vehicles in use by The Ghosts. Design and development Cypher In the late 1980s, Sikorsky Aircraft flew a small UAV named "Cypher", with coaxial rotors inside a torus-shaped airframe. The torus shroud improved handling safety and also helped increase lift. The first proof-of-concept Cypher was 1.75 meters (5.75 feet) in diameter and 55 centimeters (1.8 feet) tall, weighed 20 kilograms (43 pounds), and was first flown in the summer of 1988. This design was powered by a four-stroke, 2.85 kW (3.8 hp) engine and was mounted on a truck for forward-flight tests. It led to a true flight prototype Cypher that weighed 110 kilograms (240 pounds), had a diameter of 1.9 meters (6.2 feet) and was powered by a compact, 40 kW (53 hp) rotary engine. After an initial free flight in 1993, the Cypher prototype was used in flight tests and demonstrations through most of the 1990s, ultimately leading to a next-generation design, the Cypher II, which was a competitor in the U.S. Navy VT-UAV competition. The single prototype first flew in April 1992 and flew untethered in 1993. Since then, over 550 demonstration flights have been made for the U.S. government. The Cypher can carry a sensor package on struts above its hull, or can transport loads weighing up to 50 lb (23 kg). Cypher II Two Cypher II prototypes have been built for the U.S. Marine Corps, which calls the UAV "Dragon Warrior". The Cypher II is similar in size to its predecessor, but has a pusher propeller in addition to its rotor and can be fitted with wings for long-range reconnaissance missions. In its winged configuration, the Cypher II has a range of over 185 kilometers (115 miles) and a top speed of 230 km/h (145 mph). It is unclear if the Cypher will enter into production. Usage by The Ghosts The Ghost Recon team had access to the leading technology, and this included the UAV3 Cypher drone, which was tested by Ghost Lead Scott Mitchell in Afghanistan in January 2009 as part of the Cross Com system. He sent it back toward the border for pickup before he was evacuated. During Operation War Wraith in 2012, Mitchell had access to the MAV4mp Cypher, which he used to monitor the guards at Hakka Castle. The Cypher drone in use by the The Ghosts during the time of the Mexican Civil War in 2013. It is used to scout forward areas and relays information back to the Ghost's squad leader via the Cross-com interface, such as enemy troop movements and supply points. The Cypher was also used during the Afghanistan operation. It was struck by an EMP blast and crashed. Gallery Alpha UCAV.jpg|The Ghosts's UCAV File:UCAV concept.jpg|Concept art for the UCAV 7a5409a8488cecda20a9db358a602a2f.jpg|Concept art 2 for the UCAV 83adad693873df5576424a63d77a2cce.jpg|Concept art 3 for the UCAV 401f98b2d944ab315aac6b514ecd8b09.jpg|Concept art 4 for the UCAV Trivia *The Ghost Recon: ALPHA UCAV was designed by F. Alaux at Encore in 2010. The design is inspired by the latest development of quadrocopter, and the studio updated the drone with a gyroscope central axis (stabilized) equipped with an upside down MP7 A1 submachine gun and an HD Cam. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' novel *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Combat Ops'' *''Ghost Recon: ALPHA'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Future Soldier'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Choke Point'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' Category:Drone Category:US military Category:Gadgets